All Grown Up
by Kyra3
Summary: Someone's all grown up and has caught Harry's eye.......
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Harry Potter does not belong to me but to J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
Ok, this is my first attempt so here goes!!  
  
  
  
  
  
All Grown Up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry felt the breath caught in his throat as he saw her descending the stairs. Her red hair shone as it cascaded onto her shoulders. His eyes followed the curves of her body, draped in a green satin dress that oozed sophistication. He never could have imagined her looking like this, not Ginny.  
  
Harry was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and had been eagerly awaiting tonight's Christmas ball. He hadn't expected Ginny to make the first move but perhaps that was because he hadn't noticed she was growing up fast. She was no longer the shy first year who could hardly pluck up the courage to speak to him but now he noticed.  
  
"H-hi, you look..so grown up." He stammered.  
  
"I'm fifteen Harry, what's taken you so long to notice?"  
  
She smiled at him, a smile that lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle with delight. Harry's stomach flipped as he looked at the floor. There was an awkward silence,  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Sorry, have you been waiting long?"  
  
Harry was rescued by the entrance of Ron and Hermione who burst into the room full of energy. Ron's arm was wrapped round the waist of Lavender Brown, his latest conquest who was wearing a black number that seemed to consist of a few strategically placed triangles. Harry shook his head, surely Ron wasn't so desperate as to choose HER, her reputation wasn't exactly stable.  
  
"Hi Harry." Lavender greeted him. Her voice washed over him as he felt her eyes burning through his tux, "You look rather.....appealing, doesn't he Ginny?" addressing the younger girl with disdain. Ginny blushed,  
  
"Yes, he does" she replied timidly.  
  
"I must say, your dress is....different."  
  
Harry was ready to explode. How dare she, how dare she talk to Ginny like that! He watched as Ginny shrank back into the shell he'd so often before, her cheeks burning. He was furious and couldn't hold himself back. He was quickly saved from this awkward situation by a flash of midnight blue.  
  
"Shall we go down then? There's a lot of fun to be had tonight!!!"  
  
He hadn't noticed Hermione. She easily outshone Lavender he thought as he gazed at his friend, clad in a low cut, floor-length, midnight blue dress. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, that was history now, they'd decided that together when they realised it wasn't working. She turned to her date for the evening, a small, mole-like boy from Hufflepuff,  
  
"Come on then Alfred" she commanded as she dragged him out if the Gryffindor common room. She was closely followed by Ron who was busy trying to surgically remove Lavender as they clambered out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry turned to Ginny and felt his stomach flip again as the light caugt her hair. Her eyes danced as she smiled at him,  
  
"Yes Harry. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun tonight..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thought I'd leave it as a cliff hanger so let me know what you think!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thanks for the people who reviewed my first chapter! I'm going to have a shot at my second chapter!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - They still belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
What an atmosphere there was in the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was a blanket of stars arching over the excited students. Professor Flitwick had done a good job this year as they admired the huge Christmas tree at the far end, beautifully decorated with fairy lights and tinsel and various ornaments that laughed or pulled faces whenever anyone walked passed.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione's gaze fell onto the buffet spread along long tables down the side of the hall, he knew what she was thinking. Her S.P.E.W campaign had folded in at the end of last year, much to her dismay.  
  
"Come on Harry" said Ginny, sensing the change in atmosphere "Let's go and dance." She tugged at is hand and he didn't resist as she pulled him onto the dance floor. Harry noticed that the music was pumping from muggle speakers and an enchanted player (A/N yes, I know, pathetic but it happens!).  
  
Harry was getting into the dancing and had finally achieved the art of moving his arms and legs in synchronisation. He watched as Hermione whirled past him, Alfred looking on abject fear, clinging on for dear life. Across the room, Ron looked more than uncomfortable as Lavender shimmied up and down his body, obviously enjoying herself. He looked positively suicidal when the music changed to a slow song and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Harry...Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" Ginny brought Harry back to his own situation.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm fine."  
  
Ginny blushed as Harry's hands slipped onto her waist and felt herself stiffen. He smiled down at her and as she relaxed, she felt her own arms creep up round his neck. Harry felt her relax and drew her closer, fighting the urge to kiss her as she moulded into the contours of his body. He breathed in the scent of her hair, desperately wanting to kiss her, to feel her soft lips against his but he knew this wasn't the time. She was Ron's sister, he'd feel guilty if he took advantage. The song was coming to an end and Harry couldn't resist anymore. He bent his head down to Ginny only to feel her finger lying gently on his lips.  
  
"Not now Harry, not here." She whispered, glancing over at Ron.  
  
They drew apart and suddenly a commotion over by the Christmas tree destroyed the moment completely. Hermione had turned bright pink and was fleeing the room in mortification, Alfred, her strange mole-like date had adorned himself in red tinsel and had started prancing round the room with a disturbing gleam in his eyes (A/N This is dedicated to Daniel, he knows who he is!). Harry and Ginny watched as students fled from his path, terrified by this eccentric transformation of a normally quiet student.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go outside for a bit, I need some fresh air" suggested Ginny.  
  
Harry hung his head in disbelief as he watched the mole prancing,  
  
"Yeah, this is all too weird for me."  
  
****  
  
Five minutes later, Harry found himself leaning against the old oak tree by the lake. He watched as he caught a glimpse of the giant squid's tentacles shimmering in the moonlight before it descended back into the gloomy depths. He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling awkward.  
  
"Ummm.I'm sorry about earlier Ginny, err, I don't quite know what..."  
  
He was cut off as he felt Ginny's soft lips brush against his.  
  
"I- I..." he stammered.  
  
Ginny's finger silenced him.  
  
"Harry, don't talk, just listen. I've wanted to do that for so long, don't spoil it for me. I'm not sure how you feel but if you don't feel the same way then please tell me." He looked at her and she looked down, trying to blink back tears that were trying to escape. He raised his hand and tilted her chin up towards him and brought his lips down to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and surrendered to his tongue. Harry ran his hands through her silky hair, drawing her closer to him.  
  
"Harry, Ginny where are you? I can't see you anywhere!"  
  
Harry and Ginny pulled away suddenly as they heard Ron approaching.  
  
There you go, another chapter written and a climax to keep you going so please review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Queen of Hearts and Blue Eyes for reviewing both my chapters!!! This one's for you!! I think you'll be seeing more of Alfred in the future!  
  
They still belong to JKR except plot and Alfred of course!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"There you are" exclaimed Ron "I've been really worried about you but I don't think I needed to did I?" he remarked, glancing at Harry.  
  
"I thought it would be safer out here, away from the chaos" Harry replied, grinning at his friend "Anyway, Ginny wasn't feeling so well."  
  
"I'm not surprised!" Ron grinned back "It was quite a horrific sight, no wonder Hermione left! It's safe now, Hagrid managed to wrestle him out of the tinsel and take him up to Madam Pomfrey. How are you feeling Ginny?"  
  
Ginny blushed furiously as she glanced at Harry, "I'm fine now, Harry thought I should have some fresh air but I think I'll go back in now." She gave Harry a brief smile before she followed Ron back inside.  
  
That night, Harry's dreams were haunted by a beautiful vision in green and the kiss that had changed his world (A/N cheesy, I know!)  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, Harry wondered around the castle in a daze, lessons didn't start for a couple more days but he still had plenty of homework to do.  
  
"Harry, Harry...HARRY!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've got to finish this essay for Professor Binns, we haven't even started our potions essay and you've still to do that prediction chart for Trelawny"  
  
Harry stretched lazily  
  
"No sweat I'll just put down a couple of castrophes involving certain death for me with involvement from Snape and Voldemort and she'll be fine"  
  
"Harry you shouldn't lie, even if it is Divination"  
  
"Hey it's worked for the past three years and I've come out with A's everytime" he shrugged.  
  
"Well, your prediction will come true if Snape doesn't get your essay. You've been on a different planet ever since the ball. What's got into you?"  
  
"Nothing" he said defensively.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief  
  
"This is useless, we're not going to get anywhere like this. I'm off to the library to finish my Arithmancy."  
  
Harry watched as Hermione left the Gryffindor common room and he settled down to do his prediction chart. Normally, he and Ron would do this together but nowadays, Ron was quite the womaniser and had taken to doing his homework with whoever happened to be his most recent conquest. He'd been working steadily for an hour, creating painful predictions of his own death when he was disturbed by someone entering the common room.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up to see Ginny standing beside him. He stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over in the process.  
  
"Ginny, how are you? I.."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk. It's.."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Harry had swept her into his arms and claimed her mouth. He felt one of her hands creep round his neck, pulling him closer. His heart soared as their lips parted from each other. He held her close, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" he almost growled  
  
"Me too" she whispered back  
  
"Meet me in the Arithmancy classroom at 8 tomorrow night, it should be empty then."  
  
She nodded as they pulled apart and headed up to her dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go!! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm really starting to get into this now! I'm not sure how long my story will get, I'm just writing as it comes. I'll try and make my chapters longer than they are!!!  
  
They still all belong to JKR except the plot of course.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Later the next day, Harry found himself in the library with Ron and Hermione working on the huge potions that Snape had set them for the holiday. Normally, Harry would find himself struggling but now he found that they were making good progress as they worked their way through the books, sharing what they found with each other, it was like old times again. Harry glanced at Ron who was chewing thoughtfully at the end of his quill. How would he ever be able to tell him about him and Ginny? He was his best friend, he didn't know if he could do that to him. Harry knew that he and Ginny had to talk about this, Ron would find out somehow but it had to be the right way, not by accident.  
  
"Earth to Harry! We're done now, it's just a matter of writing it all out now" Hermione brought Harry out of his thoughts with a bang "What is with you at the minute, I know you like thinking but this is getting ridiculous!  
  
"Sorry, I guess. I guess I'm just getting hungry"  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel" agreed Ron "Surely it must be time for dinner, I'm starving!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and laughed "All you boys ever seem to think about are your stomachs! Come on then, we're pretty much done now and we won't get anything else done while you to are busy ding of starvation!"  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, Harry had managed to escape Ron and Hermione and their constant questioning and found himself in the empty Arithmancy classroom. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, it was already quarter past and their was no sign of Ginny. It reached half past and Harry was just about to leave when Ginny burst in looking very flustered.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, Ron cornered me in the common room just as I was about to leave. He seemed very concerned about you, said that you had been acting really strangely lately."  
  
"Well, what do you expect?! I don't feel like the same person anymore. Every time I look at Ron, I think of you and how much I want to be with you. It's awful, I feel like I'm betraying him, that's what we need to talk about."  
  
"Look, I know how you feel, I mean, he's my brother, I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to hurt you either. I just want to hold you and never let go but...."  
  
Her shoulders shook as the tears flowed freely down her hot cheeks. Harry gathered her in his arms and she clung tightly to him. He cupped her face with his hands and lifted it to his. Her sobs started to stop as he kissed away the tears that stained her beautiful cheeks. His lips moved onto hers and possessed them with a passionate fire, driven by the distress of seeing her so unhappy.  
  
Suddenly, this moment was destroyed by the classroom door opened violently.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, a secret tryst, what can I say? Potter and another Weasly, I'm sure I can have a lot of fun with this but what could I ask for to keep such a betraying secret?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he walked in on the couple.  
  
"Malfoy, you wouldn't dare" Harry growled  
  
"Just try me, Potter" he spat  
  
"Please Draco, don't do this"  
  
"Well, I suppose since you asked so nicely. Who could refuse someone so..so pretty." His eyes casually drifted down her body "I must say Ginny, you have grown up. I think I can keep this secret, just for you" his fingers brushed against her cheek. She held Harry back as she felt him move forward.  
  
"Thank you" she replied coldly as she pushed away his fingers.  
  
"Why, there's no need to be so cold Ginny, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon"  
  
"Get out Malfoy" snapped Harry  
  
"Gladly, Potter"  
  
He left the room with a quick smirk at Ginny.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him, that git. How dare he come on to you like that? He's gonna...."  
  
"Harry" Ginny cut in "I'm not going to be bribed by him but we have no choice now. We have to tell Ron."  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go then! Sorry it took so long to post but I've had loads of work to do over the hols! Please review again! 


	5. Chapter 5

They still all belong to JKR  
  
Should be able to get more written now I'm back at uni!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ginny sighed to herself as she glanced across the common room at her brother who was deep in conversation with Harry. They'd decided that it would be best for her to tell Ron after all, she had a way with words. She glanced down at her roll of parchment and grimaced as she looked at the title of her Muggle Studies essay, "Minis, how mini, why mini and on Minnie Mouse." What was going on there? Why couldn't professors come up with normal, understandable essay titles? This was just wrong.  
  
"Wow, that's quite an essay title you've got there!" Ginny turned to see Hermione sitting next to her.  
  
"Hmm, the joys of Muggle Studies! I'm only doing it because of dad and his fascination with them. I don't know where to start, it just doesn't make sense. Anyway, I've got more important things to worry about at the minute."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Hey, Ginny what's wrong?" Ginny's best friend Mia put her arm round her shoulders "This isn't like you at all, what's got into you?"  
  
"Look, can't you just leave me alone!!!!!!" Ginny yelled as she pushed back her chair and ran up to her dorm.  
  
"Don't worry Mia, I'll go and speak to her" said Hermione as she saw the downcast look on Mia's face.  
  
****  
  
Hermione pushed open the door to Ginny's dorm and found her sitting at the window, gazing out at the starlit grounds. She could see tears shining on Ginny's flushed cheeks. She joined her at the window and looked out onto the grounds spread out below. It was a full moon and its soft light bathed the grass in a pool of silver. In the distance, the lake shone like a mirror.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny commented "I love it when it's like this. Everything is so calm and peaceful, without troubles. Why can't life be like that? Simple, uncomplicated."  
  
The tears started to well up in her eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? What's happening?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"I've met someone who I care for so much and he cares about me too. We want to be together but I'm worried about what Ron will think. I have to tell him but I'm scared."  
  
"It's Harry, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny nodded, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I thought this might happen, I've seen it in your eyes, his too. I know what Harry's like, I've been there. I know how Ron tends to get like too though. I know it's hard, we had to tell Ron too. You remember what happened then don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."  
  
"But it got better. Ron accepted it and we stayed friends in the end and he was there when we split up and was fantastic."  
  
"This is different though. Ron's my brother, he'll hate it. The thing is, we have to tell him soon.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Malfoy knows and if we don't tell Ron, he will."  
  
"Oh dear, that's not good. I think you know what you have to do. Just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks Hermione, you're the first person I've been able to talk about it."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around her young friend and hugged her.  
  
"You're a strong young woman now, not a little girl, you'll come though this."  
  
****  
  
Hermione returned to the common room to find that many of her fellow Gryffindors, including Ron had made their way up to their dorms. Lavender and Parvati sat in a corner, giggling over this weeks issue of Witch Weekly. Hermione sighed, if those two grew brains, they'd be dangerous! She glanced over to where Harry sat doing his Transfiguration homework. He looked up and she caught his eye, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. He blushed and quickly returned to his work as she approached the table.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Harry. I think we need to chat."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"How do you think? She's scared about how Ron will react. She needs you, I can see that. She needs to know that you're their, standing by her, that you won't abandon her."  
  
"Of course I won't!"  
  
"I know that but she doesn't, does she? You need to talk to her and reassure her. Do it Harry or you'll lose her."  
  
With that, Hermione left Harry in the common room and returned to her dorm. She hoped that it would all work out for the young couple, after all, she knew what Ron was like.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go guys! Soz took so long but that's chap 5 4 u!! please review and I'll get going on next chappie! 


	6. Chapter 6

Even though hardly anyone has reviewed chapter 5, I thought I'd make a start on chapter 6 anyway!  
  
Characters are all J.K.R except Albert who is definitely mine as is the plot!  
Chapter 6.  
  
The next morning found Harry and Ginny sitting together at breakfast at the Gryffindor table. They were deep in conversation. Ron glanced over at them suspiciously, unaware that he was the topic of their conversation.  
  
"Hmm, they must have something really interesting to talk about" he grumbled to Hermione, missing the attention of one of his best friends "I don't know what's got into them lately"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to them" Hermione replied distractedly "It's nothing to do with me" she said as she glanced in the direction of the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Ron looked over in the same direction and was really quite disturbed by what he saw. Albert, who had been Hermione's date at Christmas, had recently been let out of the hospital wing having recovered from the whole tinsel incident. He was currently waving at Hermione in a disturbingly camp manner. This was not good for anyone, especially Hermione who had a reputation to maintain. Ron turned to Hermione,  
  
"Blimey Hermione, what...."  
  
He had a bit of a shock. To his great surprise, Hermione was waving back in a disturbingly girly way that reminded him of Mia when she had developed a crush on Harry in her third year.  
  
"What is going on?" Ron asked himself "has the world gone mad?" He shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Right, I'm off to Herbology now if anyone would like to join me" No response. Ron smiled evilly "Harry, the Cannons are coming to Hogwarts tomorrow and want you to join the team!"  
  
Now that got a response.  
  
"The Cannons? Tomorrow? Me?" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Harry, don't be stupid! Anyway, they'd never accept you if you failed Herbology so get a move on"  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing to where Hermione set, as if in a trance.  
  
"Hermione" said Ron "You're failing Herbology"  
  
"W-what?" Hermione stammered.  
  
"Come on you daft girl, you will if you don't go to the lessons" Ron laughed as she punched him playfully.  
  
Harry glanced behind him at Ginny as they headed off. She returned his smile with another, reassured that they would get through this.  
  
****  
  
In the deserted music room, Ginny sighed as she put together her flute, thinking about how things were going with Harry and Ron. He had promised to tell him today. She trusted him to do it but she couldn't help worrying. She relaxed as she brought her flute up to her lips and blew air through it, playing a few scales to warm up. She smiled happily to herself, launching into a lullaby. This was when she was happy, for some reason, music took everything away with it, like a release. She let the music flow over her, washing away all the troubles of the day. Sometimes she just couldn't understand how people managed with out music as a release. After a while, she was distracted by a gentle knock on the door and came back down to earth with a bump.  
  
"Come in" she replied, thinking it was Harry  
  
The door opened with a bang which made her jump, and there before her stood Ron.  
  
"R-Ron."  
  
"Hello Ginny, expecting someone else were you?"  
  
"No, I."  
  
"Why Ginny, I mean, of all people, it just had to be him. Anyone else I would have been able to hit more easily, anyone but Harry."  
  
"I., you hit Harry?!" She exclaimed  
  
"What else could I do? I mean, you could at least have had the decency to tell me. It wasn't exactly nice hearing it from Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy told you? Harry was going to..  
  
"Whatever Ginny. It's too late now."  
  
"But you hit Harry." She stammered, still getting over the shock.  
  
"I had no choice Ginny, you're my sister. I have to look out for you, you're only fifteen."  
  
"Exactly!" she burst out "I'm fifteen, I'm not a little girl anymore so don't treat me like I am. Why can't you treat me like an adult? If everyone else can, why can't you?!"  
  
"Look, I don't want to see you get hurt. I saw it all happen with Harry and Hermione, I can't see you go through that when you break up. Stay loyal to your blood and you won't get hurt and I won't have to pick up the pieces. Choose Harry and don't expect me to be there when it all goes wrong and falls apart. Make your choice Ginny."  
  
With that, Ron turned his back on her and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ginny's head was swimming, she couldn't understand what was going on, what had just happened. She felt herself drowning, drowning as darkness swallowed her.  
There you go, next chappie! PLEASE review coz only 2 people reviewed last chapter! 


	7. Note

Ok, this is just a note to say sorry you're having to wait so long for me to update! At the mo I've got loads of uni work so haven't had much time to write! I've also been suffering from writer's block for both fics! I know what I want to say but I can't get it onto paper, somebody help me!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok guys, sorry it's taking so long but I've had lots of work to do for uni! Anyway, will do best to update as often as I can!  
  
By the way, I've started a new fic called White Ribbons, it's a bit of a H/H but will get a bit dark too.  
  
Chrarcters still belong to JKR except any new ones.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next day, Ginny woke up to find herself in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey fussing round her.  
  
"Oh, you're awake! Mr. Potter will be glad!"  
  
"Harry..?"  
  
"Why yes dear, he was the one who brought you in, he's been sitting in here all morning. He wanted to stay over night but I wasn't having any of that! It seems you fainted in the music room. It was lucky he found you!"  
  
"Where is he?" Ginny asked  
  
"I sent him off to his lessons and said he could come back at lunchtime."  
  
"Oh, ok" she replied as she tried to struggle out of bed.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?! You need to rest young lady, you've been in shock and you're not going anywhere until I think you're ready!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, bundling Ginny back into bed. "You'll be able to see Mr. Potter soon."  
  
A couple of hours later and Harry was by her side again, sporting a swollen eye and a beautiful purple bruise. He flinched as she caressed him gently.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to happen, Ron can be so unreasonable."  
  
"He was just looking out for you, you're his baby sister."  
  
"But I'm not anymore, I've grown up but he doesn't seem to realise it. What exactly happened between you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry groaned as he collapsed onto the nearest chair.  
  
"Now that was a tough Quidditch session, every inch of me is aching"  
  
"I'm not surprised" laughed Hermione throwing a cushion at him.  
  
Harry quickly returned that with another and found himself doubled up in laughter as Hermione sent a tickling charm his way.  
  
"Stop - it - Hermione" he gasped "Give - me - a - chance!"  
  
Hermione relented but soon wished she hadn't as she too felt herself hit by the same charm. And that was it, charms and cushions were flying everywhere and the deserted common room was filled with laughter.  
  
However, their happy escapades were soon ended as they heard the portrait door open and Ron stormed into the room. He strode over to Harry and with a quick movement, his fist connected with the side of Harry's face, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"So Harry, you two seem to be having a lot of fun. Any one would think there was something going on between you, but oh yes, I forgot, that can't be happening cos you're already busy giving my sister a bit of fun. You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself, come on, some friend you are. Not only are you "seeing" my sister but I had to hear it from Malfoy of all people."  
  
"Ron, I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Harry. As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer my friend, and I mean it this time" he added shooting a poisonous look at Hermione "Sorry Hermione but it looks like Ginny's not the only one with a decision to make."  
  
And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Harry and Hermione both in a state of shock.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy, well I should have expected him to do something like that but so soon.." Ginny was shocked by the revelation.  
  
"Anything's possible with him" grimaced Harry.  
  
"Why would Ron make Hermione choose between you, that's awful, she's done nothing wrong."  
  
"I'm afraid that's just the way he is, always has been."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Ginny" Harry sighed "I think we'll have to do the only sensible thing we can"  
  
"No Harry, why should we..."  
  
"Shh" he silenced her with his finger on her lips "It's just until this all blows over, until Ron calms down, 'til he can accept it. We'll just give each other some space to sort things out."  
  
Harry felt his heart being wrenched apart as he watched the tears stream down Ginny's cheeks. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice, he'd lost Ron as a friend and he didn't want Ginny to lose her brother because of him.  
  
"What is going to happen?" he thought to himself as he drew Ginny into his arms, unsure of what could happen in the near future.  
There you go! Sorry it took so long but it's done at last. Please review!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I'm suffering from writers block on this fic at the mo so if anyone has any ideas, let me know!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Well, I'm going to try and update both my stories as often as I can now it's the hols but can't guarantee anything!  
  
They still belong to the great JKR except plot and Alfred of course.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next few weeks were a lonely and desolate time for both Harry and Ginny. Ginny often spent a lot of time locked in the girl's toilets whereas Harry had taken to wandering the corridors aimlessly. As for Ron, well, he wasn't talking to Harry at all and wouldn't stay in the same room except when he had no choice. Even then he would glare from afar. He tried to talk to Ginny, to offer reassurance that she'd done the right thing but she wasn't having any of it. Any conversations they had usually resulted in arguments. It was all too much for Hermione. To be honest, she was fed up with all the arguments and downcast faces. She wanted to concentrate on all her work to make sure her grades didn't start slipping but she seemed to be spending most of her time running around after her friends. Trying to dry Ginny's eyes in the toilets, trying to calm Ron down and attempting to distract Harry from his thoughts. Nothing was working though, her friends were still miserable and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"It's terrible!" she moaned to Mia "Ginny's permanently crying while Harry just looks suicidal. How am I meant to deal with all this, Ron's going mental just because Ginny won't talk to him."  
  
"You can hardly blame her Hermione. He forced her to choose between them. Look, maybe we can distract them from each other, you know, introduce them to new people." Mia suggested cautiously.  
  
"You mean, convincing them to go out with other people?"  
  
"Well, not so much convince, more persuade, manipulate them."  
  
"Mia, I really don't think that's the right way to go about it. It's just going to drag more people into the equation, cause more hurt and believe me, I don't want that on my conscience. Honestly, I thought you would have realised the consequences!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Mia's eyes started to well up " I.. It was just a..a thought, maybe, oh I don't know what to do!" she burst.  
  
"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't mean to snap, it's just so awkward at the moment. I guess we'll just have to put up with it and hope things sort themselves out."  
  
***  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's sheer stupidity" Professor Snape's cold voice rang around the dungeon during the 6th year's potions lesson. This was no different from any other lesson, Harry had yet again caused chaos when yet another one of his potions had exploded, leaving the Slytherins gunning for his blood again. Harry shook his head as he attempted to wipe the green slime from his glasses. He could hear Malfoy and his cronies sniggering across the room as they watched Hermione help him clean up another mutated cauldron. All the Gryffindors all sighed in relief as Snape finally released them from the dungeons, allowing them to escape to the relative safety of Charms. Harry wondered why he was doing Potions as a NEWT, he desperately wanted to be an Auror but surely he could survive without Potions. He started to gather up his books but was distracted by a movement behind him. He turned to see a new student gathering her things. Harry had never seen her before but could see that she was a Hufflepuff, her straight blonde hair in a long plait that hung down her back. She turned round to face him and he noticed her hazel eyes looking back at his piercing green ones. She smiled at him as she headed for the door to ascend the stairs. Harry shook his head, catching up with Hermione as they headed for Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey! Who's that new girl in Hufflepuff?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, her name's Shannon O'Brian, her family have just moved to Hogsmeade from Dublin to start a new business. She's the youngest of six, her oldest brother is Fin O'Brian, the Auror...."  
  
"Wow, I've heard so much about him, he's amazing!"  
  
"Not only that but another one of her brothers is Pete O'Brian, a bright spark playing Quidditch for Ireland."  
  
"WOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Her sister Niamh has started studying to be a nurse and her other brother, Michael, is helping his parents, it seems he's a keen business man." Hermione finished.  
  
"Well...thanks! How do you know all this?" Harry gasped.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Harry, girls like to talk and find out about one another, you know, try and make friends with new students. Anyway, I thought you were madly in love with Ginny."  
  
"I...I am but..I don't know, so much has happened..anyway, I just saw Shannon and wondered who she was..."  
  
"You boys are all the same, no matter what you say, head turned by a pretty face, regardless of where your heart is." Harry glared at her a opened his mouth to speak "Don't bother Harry, if you want Ginny, you'll have to fight for her. If you want Shannon then you're obviously over Ginny."  
  
Harry wanted to protest but had no choice but to follow Hermione into the Transfiguration room, unsure of what on earth he as going to do.  
  
*** 


	10. Chapter 9

They're still not mine except of course Alfred!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Things were starting to get tough for Hermione. Harry was still questioning her about Shannon. To be honest, it was getting really annoying, she had more important things to worry about, like her studies and being a good prefect. She seemed to spend more time sorting out her friend's love lives than her own. Alfred was getting more and more persistent. Perhaps this was because he was feeling more confident as the students seemed to show him more respect. Well, maybe he believed that, Hermione had a feeling that people thought he was too weird, even to pick on. She was certainly questioning her own judgement now. Anyway, the latest incident with Harry was coming to a head.  
  
"What sort of things does she like doing?" Harry insisted "Does she like Quidditch?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"You said....."  
  
"I know what I said but I don't live inside her mind!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, I can't take this anymore" Hermione hissed, the common room was not the ideal place to have this conversation. "I thought you cared about Ginny too much to be playing this sort of game. All this asking about Shannon, anyone would think you fancy her."  
  
Harry glared at Hermione and watched as Lavender walked past them to pick up a book.  
  
"I don't fancy her, I'm just curious coz she's new. Anyway, I do care about Ginny, I care so much it hurts that I can't be with her. It's worse now that Ron's starting to talk to me again coz I can't even talk to him without feeling guilty about caring so much."  
  
"Harrt, it's no good telling me that, it's Ron and Ginny you should be telling. I'm going to bed now, you should too, it's Double Potions first thing."  
  
"Sure, what a great start to the day." He groaned as they headed there separate ways.  
  
In one corner of the common room, Lavender was giggling with Parvati.  
  
"You know, we could have a lot of fun with this" Lavender suggested.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Parvarti "let's do it!"  
  
***  
  
That night, Harry had hardly been able to sleep, he'd been thinking about what Hermione had said. He missed Ginny. He missed her smile, the way she laughed, the odd comments she often made. Most of all, he missed her gentleness and her ability to cheer him up. He had to do something about it and soon, but first he had to get through Potions alive.  
  
Meanwhile, Lavender and Parvati had developed a plan that would maintain their reputation for being the biggest trouble stirrers in the school. They were wasting no time in putting this plan into action.  
  
Ginny and Mia walked along the corridor toward the Charms classroom. As usual, they were early, they were in their OWLs year and were planning not failing Charms. History of Magic was another matter.  
  
"Can Professor Binns get anymore boring?!" Mia groaned "I'll never pass History of Magic if I keep falling asleep in the lessons!"  
  
"I know what you mean, I keep on missing up all the names and dates."  
  
They were just about to round the corner when they heard Harry's name mentioned.  
  
"Shh" said Ginny, holding up her hand as she listened to what was being said.  
  
"Who could have thought it of Harry? It's just so not him!"  
  
"Well, I always thought there was some animal in him, I guess it's a male thing."  
  
"But I always thought he was obsessed with Ginny."  
  
"I don't know, maybe she wasn't enough for him, maybe that's the real reason they split."  
  
"Well, Shannon must have something extra, why else would he fancy her?"  
  
"I don't know Pav. I wander if she likes him back? Bet she does, who couldn't resist someone like Harry?!"  
  
"We'll have to find out!"  
  
The pair giggled as they disappeared off to Herbology.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and surprise. Mia looked at her,  
  
"Ginny...." but Ginny didn't hear as she raced for the nearest toilets and was violently sick. Five minutes later, she emerged, pale and shaking.  
  
"Ginny, I...."  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late"  
  
"But.."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, not now."  
  
Mia watched in amazement as Ginny disappeared round the corner.  
  
"Ginny, wait up!" she yelled, following her round the corner.  
  
***  
  
Colin Creevey stumbled into the Gryffindor common room and collapsed into an armchair.  
  
"Man, my nerves are shot, I don't think I can take anymore of Snape."  
  
"Why's that Colin?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Just another traumatic Potions lesson and yet another detention!"  
  
"Know that feeling" said Neville from behind a book.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever pass my OWL. I just don't seem to be able to get quantities right, not to mention putting them in, in the right order that is!" Colin moaned.  
  
"You need someone like Hermione mate" muttered Neville "she save my skin on numerous occasions, even helped me scrape a pass."  
  
"I've kinda got someone like that" Colin blushed.  
  
"Who's that then?" Neville asked, finally emerging from his Herbology book.  
  
"I can't...."  
  
"Oh come on Colin" urged Seamus "There's no-one else here, just me and Nev. It's not like Lavender or Parvati are around!"  
  
"Ok.it's Ginny Weasley. She's brilliant at Potions and always knows what she's doing. She helps me when I get it wrong, I don't know why, she's just so kind."  
  
"Really singing her praises, eh Col?!" Seamus smiled "sounds like someone's got a crush!"  
  
Colin blushed furiously, quickly denying it.  
  
"Oh come on, Neville never praised Hermione like that and she did an awful lot for him!"  
  
"That's true" agreed Neville "sounds like you fancy her good and proper! Wouldn't let Harry and Ron know though!"  
  
"I've got no chance with her so there's no need for her to know, or anyone else for that matter." He glared at Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Cool, it won't pass our lips, will it Nev?"  
  
"Nope. I'm knackered so I'm gonna hit the sack, 'night!"  
  
"Night then" came the reply.  
  
***  
  
"This just gets better and better!" Lavender sniggered "it's good to know our recording device is still useful."  
  
"Definitely! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Lavender nodded "You know, I think it's time to arrange a little rendez- vous!"  
  
Sorry if it's a bit short, it just happened that way!! If anyone wants 2 check out some good fics, check out Moonglow1106!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

I know it's been a while but I'm back and ready to update some more!  
Disclaimer: They all belong to the great JKR!  
Chapter 10 Shannon hummed quietly to herself as she pulled a brush through her long hair. She liked Hogwarts, she preferred it to Beauxbatons where she had transferred from, it was friendlier for a start! She'd got to know most of the girls in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but was very curious about Hermione Granger. It seemed that this intelligent Gryffindor was one of the elite, one of the untouchables. Hermione wasn't the only Ggryffindor to have stirred Shannon's curiosity, the famous Harry Potter had also caught her eye. O her return to Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacoeur had boasted about meeting him and filled many of the younger girls with an overwhelming curiosity. Shannon wanted to get closer to these Gryffindor elites, to find out more about them, but how to penetrate the depths of Gryffindor? She pondered this as her fingers deftly plaited her hair. "Shannon, come on, we're going to be late!" Susan Bones burst in, hurrying her friend.  
"It's ok, I'm ready now. Anyway, why would I want to be late for charms? It's been very entertaining watching you and Seamus dance around each other!" Susan giggled, she liked Seamus a lot and knew he liked her too but under the tutoring of Lavender and Parvati, was playing hard to get. Shannon pulled her friend out of the common room.  
"Come on, I need to talk to Lavender and Parvati before we start."   
Ginny was feeling very frustrated, today was her 16th birthday and it was turning out to be a pretty lousy day. She couldn't bare to even look at Harry, let alone talk to him, it was tearing her up inside. The post had arrived as usual with presents from home and she'd opened the presents from her brothers and her friends. There'd been nothing from Harry though, in fact, she'd not seen him all morning. So, here she was, sitting in Potions, desperately trying to concentrate on the sleeping draught she was meant to be making.  
"Miss Weasley!" Snape boomed "I suggest that you think very carefully before adding goat's bile. We don't want any accidents do we?" he added acidly.  
Ginny's brain suddenly kicked into in gear as she realised she'd picked up the wrong bottle. She blushed as Caroline Jones, a bitchy Slytherin commented, "Ooh, has Weasley got Potter on the brain? Oops, I forgot, he's lost interest!" this was followed by shrieks of laughter from the rest of Slytherin,  
"SILENCE!" shouted Snape "Miss Weasley, I suggest you leave your personal problems outside of my classroom, 10 points from Gryffindor for your lack of discretion." "Don't worry Ginny" Colin whispered "just ignore them. Anyway, I got you something for your birthday, here, Happy Birthday!" he passed her a small package under the desk which she quickly pushed into her robes. She smiled at him, "Thanks," she whispered as she returned to her potion.  
  
Ginny wasn't the only one having a bad day, Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor common room and slammed a pile of books on a table. Ron, who had been slumped over a parchment, jumped out of his skin, shocked at the colourful language that had escaped Hermione's lips, including the name Lavender.  
"What?" Hermione snapped as Ron stared up at her.  
"Hey! I didn't say anything! Anyway, what's up?" "Lavender is doing my head in! No matter where she is, there's always some sort of trouble being stirred up. I'm fed up of having to sort out distraught first years because of Lavender and Parvati's meddling." "Tell me about it, I wish she'd get the message that I'm not interested anymore!" "Hmm………" came Hermione's response. She watched as the door swung open and the pair in question entered the common room but they were not alone. In between them stood a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, joining in the giggling.  
"Oh, she's done for." sighed Hermione,  
"What's that?" "Shannon. The troublesome two have her in their clutches. It's a shame, she seemed to be a nice girl." Ron shrugged, "it's a lesson we all have to learn. Anyway, it'll be nice to have a Hufflepuff around." For the older students, visiting each other's common rooms had become a regular occurrence, predominantly due to cross cross-house relationships developing. Hermione tore her eyes away from the trio and sat down, pulling out a roll of parchment. She frowned as she read through the essay title, yet another essay on Giant wars. She hadn't been working long when she heard someone pull up a chair beside her.  
"Hi Hermione! How you doing?" Hermione turned to find herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes.  
"Er….Shannon, hi, I'm good thanks." she was puzzled by this sudden change of interest from the new girl, " I thought you were hanging out with Lavender and Parvati." "I was, but to be honest, I'm not really into that level of gossip. Hey Ron." Ron grunted in reply, not bothering to look up from his parchment.  
"Don't mind him," smiled Hermione "Potions has that effect on him!" Shannon grinned, "it seems Snape has that effect on a lot of people! Anyway, I'm off now, see you around." "Yeah…..see you…." Hermione watched as Shannon left, meeting Harry on his way back from Quidditch practice.  
"Hey Harry," Shannon greeted him.  
"Hi……" Harry looked bewildered as Shannon left, he glanced over at Hermione who shrugged.  
"That was surreal," Harry thought to himself, "She's never done that before." he shrugged and headed upstairs. He didn't notice the solitary figure in the corner letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Ginny reached into her robes for a tissue, was he over her so soon? She pulled out a tissue and noticed Colin's gift fall out with it. She smiled to herself as she tore off the metallic gold paper that surrounded it, revealing a small box. She gasped as it opened to reveal a delicate pendant, a tiny diamante owl on a gold chain, it was so beautiful but then the tears came back, this should have been from Harry, she wanted him back but had no idea how.  
  
There it is! Sorry for the wait but there's more to come! Please review! 


End file.
